Sixteen, Maybe Less
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: A Time Traveler's Wife fic to the song "Sixteen Maybe Less" by Iron and Wine. Sweet and Fluffy. Reviews are appreciated.


A sligh detoru from the stuff I usually write. I just finished this book a week ago and I couldn't help but think of Clare and Henry whenever I listened to this song. Enjoy my first _The Time Traveler's Wife_ Fic!

* * *

_Beyond the ridge to the left, you asked me what I want_

_Between the trees and cicadas singing around the pond_

_"I spent an hour with you, should I want anything else?"_

HENRY: Clare was real enough for me to touch her in that meadow when she was a child. A younger self. I knew her at home too, but I was making her memories now. I was making the memories that she keeps all to herself. I finally understand how she must have felt in the meadow, sitting next to me and drilling me for answers. She asked a lot of questions and I kept the answers from her like my own private stash of gold. That was how things were to go though. She'd know the answer in time. The time allotted. I love Clare and she loves me. Now she has all the answers because I'm experiencing all of her memories of me for the first time in my life.

I didn't want anything more than to kiss her on the cheek and hold her hand as we wandered the woods. I didn't want to let any of it go.

I love her.

_One grinning wink like the neon on a liquor store_

_We were sixteen, maybe less, maybe a little more_

_I walked home smiling, I finally had a story to tell_

_And though an autumn time lullaby_

_Sang our newborn love to sleep_

_My brother told me he saw you thereI_

_n the woods one Christmas Eve, waiting_

CLARE: Henry is the love of my life. I ask for nothing more than to see him in the meadow. Sometimes he shows up unexpected and sometimes he comes on certain days that he tells me ahead of time. I can never be too sure. He came one evening, and Mark was on his way to tell mom and dad that he was standing in the meadow on Christmas eve one year. I intercepted and raced out to him, forgetting to wear boots in my rush to see Henry.

'What are you doing here today?' I asked him carefully. My feet are freezing suddenly and I realize my slippers are soaked.

'Sorry, I'll only be a second,' he assures me and so I wait for the disappearing act so that I can gather the clothes and secret them away to keep them dry.

Henry gives me a smirk, and a wink. He is handsome at that moment. He was always handsome though. I remember him at six with his lips bleeding where I hit him with my shoe and the stubble of his chin. He liked my penmanship. I loved him.

I gather his clothes.

_I met my wife at a party, when I drank too much_

_My son is married and tells me we don't talk enough_

_Call it predictable, yesterday my dream was of you_

_Beyond the ridge to the west, the sun had left the sky_

_Between the trees and the pond, you put your hand in mine_

_Said, "Time has bridled us both, but I remember you too"_

HENRY: My dad calls me drunk complaining that I never talk to him and accuses me of being married to a snotty woman who keeps me from him. He tells me that my mother would have hated her. Ingrid makes a very upset face below me. He is calling late as it is already the new year. I am over the anniversary of mom's death this year because it came and went and I had my moment. Ingrid is waiting. I hang up and we make love. Meaningless lovemaking that lacks real passion or much of anything. I can feel scotch in my stomach rolling around like a boat on a choppy sea. I go to the bathroom after and find myself somewhere else entirely.

I am only gone for a minute to Ingrid. She doesn't notice, when I stroll back into the bedroom after running around the Newberry all night ten years ago, that I have been gone for long at all.

I wish she had. I pick a fight with her for the hell of it and she stomps out. It doesn't matter because we were both drunk and I had nothing.

Nothing.

I look down at my hands in the moonlight of this night.

I dream in bed that night of flaming hair, snow fall and blue skies. All in my hands. Holding hands with a beautiful girl as we take our time around the world. The world in my hands.

I can turn it, trace it, blow it away.

I smash it.

I wake up and go to work. I meet Clare.

I pick up the pieces.

_And though an autumn time lullaby_

_Sang our newborn love to sleep_

_I dreamt I traveled and found you there_

_In the woods one Christmas Eve, waiting _

HENRY: I stumble into freezing cold weather and find the box of clothes from Clare. I dress and start for the house. I see Clare standing in the woods as if she is waiting for something. She is only seventeen or so. I plod toward her and take her in my arms, shaking her with my body. She laughs and turns to look at me, kissing my cold cheek.

'What are you doing?' I ask her carefully.

'Waiting for you.'

CLARE: I waited for almost an hour before Henry came and grabbed me, shaking me. I felt his teeth chattering on the top of my head. I needed to get him into the house soon or he'd freeze. I was all bundled up, but he only had dad's old clothes to keep him warm. I kiss his cold, red cheek.

'What are you doing?' he asks.

'Waiting for you.'


End file.
